You are not alone
by doc boy
Summary: Misty is feeling very sad and it's up to Ash to comfort her. Pokeshipping


You are not alone

I do not own Pokémon

Misty sat by the river bank hugging her knees and was looking rather gloomy. She watched the water flow in front of her as she could see a family of fish pass by. She sighed sadly and looked down feeling slightly depressed… beside her a young boy with dark hair and brown eyes sat down. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Is everything okay Misty?"

"I'm fine" she said refusing to look at him

"You don't sound fine"

"Well I am fine. Thank you for asking"

A little taken aback by her attitude Ash got up and was about to leave when he heard her sob softly. After hearing her cry he decided to stay until he made her feel better. He sat back down and spoke up

"Misty, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he asked sympathetically as Misty sighed in defeat and wiped her eyes

"Do ever feel terribly lonely? Like you have no one in the world?" asked Misty in a shaky voice. Slightly surprised and concerned by her question Ash said

"No. I do not"

"Well I do; and it feels terrible…"

"But you're not alone Misty. You have us and your fami…" his sentence was cut off as Misty wailed in tears and buried her face in her palms

"What? What's wrong? Was it something I said?" asked Ash feeling bad about making her cry

"No it's just my family is not what used to be… I miss my parents…"

"Your parents?"

"Yeah…" said Misty and sighed. She took a deep breath before she continued the story

"When I was five years old they went out for a drive on a rainy night but never came back… ever since then I feel an infinite amount of loneliness; like there's a vacuum inside of me that can't be filled…" she said sniffed again.

Hearing these words Ash was shocked and appalled. Misty never said a word about her parents. He had no idea she was an orphan. Seeing his best friend break down in tears while mourning her deceased parents made his heart go out to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder

"Misty, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

Misty sniffed again

"I just wish I could have them back. Sometimes I feel hopeless being all alone against this rotten world…" she sobbed as Ash brought her in for a hug. He cradled her in his arms as she wept onto his shoulder. She went on like that for a while as Ash held her in his arms for support. After she settled down a little bit Ash spoke

"I'm terribly sorry about your parents Misty but if it makes you feel any better you're not completely alone"

"Yes I am. Who do I have besides my sisters? No one"

"You have us Misty. You have friends that care a lot you a lot and would do anything for you…"

Misty opened her eyes at his statement

"You mean you and Brock?"

"Yes"

"But you're not my family"

"But we're like family. We're best friends and that's what matters. No one should go through the hardships of life alone Mist. Wherever you go, whatever you need, I've got your back" he reassured her

"Do you really mean that?"

"From the bottom of my heart"

Misty sighed

"Thanks Ash. Thank you for cheering me up…"

"I'm glad I could help" he said happily

"You're right Ash. I'm not alone. Whenever I need a hug or a shoulder to cry on I know who to go to"

"That's right"

Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him in a warm hug and he hugged her back

"Thanks Ash. You're the best…" she said happily and moved closer

 _"I love you Ash… remember that…"_ she whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek only to return to his embrace. Slightly shocked by her actions Ash blushed slightly but after about a minute he gathered his thoughts and hugged her back

"I love you too…" he said softly as he rocked her slightly in his arms…

From that moment on Misty was no longer sad. Even though she will always miss her parents she now knew she's not alone and she doesn't have to face the world by herself; and that she has her best friend too for when she needs him most…

The end…

Well that was a touching one. A little sad though. The reason I wrote this is because I read somewhere that Misty is an orphan and I felt sorry for her and I asked myself how she copes with it. So I wrote this story to show her struggle and yet to make her feel better about it and as I said: she's not alone.

Anyway I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome


End file.
